Perci Jackson and the Lightning Theif
by LilithRedwood
Summary: Perci is accused by her uncle Zeus of stealing his glorified firecracker, to clear her name and save her mother she will embark on a quest to find the lightning bolt. But Perci is a very different person than Percy and it shows.
1. Introduction

AN: Hello everybody, I am, surprisingly, alive. I know that it has been a long time since I've updated my old story, but between work and school I barely had enough time to sleep, let alone write. On a less happy note, with how long it has been since I've updated the other story, I am going to abandon it until further notice as I've lost the passion for that particular story. In the meantime, enjoy this new story, though it is definitely not going to follow cannon and some (Read Most) characters will be OOC. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and, as always, I own nothing and make no profit from this.

Ch1

Perci

"Can you shut the hell up Bobfit‽" It must have come out louder than I thought because Mr.Bruner stopped his story on the statue we were currently looking at in the museum.

"Is there a problem Ms.Jackson." I couldn't stop the slight blush that appeared at being called out.

"No, of course not Mr.Bruner, I was just asking my 'good friend' Nancy to be a bit quieter so that I could actually hear what you were saying." He stared at me for a minute, seemingly in surprise, before continuing with his lecture, that I tuned out. Grover, a satyr who was very bad at hiding himself from demigods or monsters, gave me a thumbs up, but I ignored in him favor the different statues and tapestries on the walls.

We walked through the museum looking at various greek and roman artefacts for about two hours, though it felt like an eternity to me, before Mr.Bruner called lunch and we made our way outside. I sat down at the fountain in the courtyard and, after taking off my shoes and socks and rolling up my jeans, putting my feet into the water. I smiled as the fatigue from walking for so long slowly faded away, and indeed left me invigorated. I set down the brown paper bag my lunch was in and pulled out the generic crap that schools always give students for field trips and quickly scarfed it down.

"Mind if I sit here?" It was Grover, smiling nervously at me. I sighed.

"Knock yourself out, I was just leaving." I quickly stood and walked away before he had a chance to say anything else. He had been bothering me all year, trying to be friends. If I didn't know any better I would think he was trying to get close to for a relationship, but luckily that wasn't the case as I overheard him talking to his girlfriend on the phone one night.

"Perci, wait!" I sighed as I heard his odd gait behind me, desperately trying to catch up to me.

"What now?" I stopped myself from shouting, barely, as I turned around to face him. Before he could reply Nancy came out of nowhere with her group of trolls and grinned a gap toothed grin at me.

"Hanging out with your boyfriend Jackson?" I pinched the bridge of my nose to stop myself from doing something she would regret. Luckily, at that moment, Mrs.Dodds appeared from the shadow I knew she was hiding in.

"Is something wrong here dearies?" Grover paled and shook his head rapidly while Nancy began to stutter uncontrollably.

"Of course not Mrs.Dodds," I smiled at my favorite teacher and she smiled back, "I was just going to get something off of the bus to help with some feminine problems." This was of course utter bullshit, as Mrs.Dodds well knew, but she smiled sympathetically anyways.

"Go on ahead then dear, I assume you know where the bathrooms are." I nodded and she waved me on. "Now for you six." I struggled to stop the laugh that wanted to escape at their predicament, Mrs.Dodds loved to get them in trouble. After getting on the bus and grabbing my bag, I discreetly sent my Mom a message to come pick me up since the trip was over. She replied immediately saying that she would be there in five minutes, and that she had to call the school to tell them I wouldn't be there for the rest of the school year because some plans had changed and we needed to leave early for a trip.

I managed to avoid the other students, not that hard since I had rebuffed everyone's attempts at making friends and they had left it at that, except for Grover and Nancy. Nancy made it her life mission to try and make me miserable, while Grover kept trying to be my friend. After Mrs.Dodds had disappeared into the shadows to lurk and scare other students, Nancy immediately tried to start something, only for me ignore her and put my headphones in. Grover tried to initiate a conversation but I likewise ignored him.

When Mom showed up I speed walked over to her car and got in, closing the door before she had even fully stopped. She sighed.

"One of these days you're going to get hurt doing that." I smiled cheekily back at her before finally relaxing and letting my glamour collapses, Mom doing the same seconds later. Our skin turned into scales, Mom's a deep, blood red and mine a rich, sea green, our eyes became catlike slits, batlike wings the same colours as our scales shimmered into existence, and our canine teeth were replaced with fangs. For as long as I could remember we had been like this, though Mom claimed that when I was about one year old we were attacked by a strange band of monsters.

There had been a vampire, a werewolf, and a witch, all three of which had been riding a young dragon, also known as a drake. Mom had unsheathed her sword, ready to fight this losing battle, but before either side could anything my powers had exploded out. All of the blood in the monsters bodies evaporated, killing them instantly. As a legacy of both Hades and Pluto Mom was able to see as their souls, which they shouldn't have had in the first place, instead of dissipating into the underworld (Or tartarus) rose up and shot toward me. Trying to protect me Mom stood in the way and the souls went through both of us, at which point they did fade away and the bodies broke apart into black dust instead of the normal gold. And that's how we came to be the way we are, at least according to Mom.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N:Hello all, I am here with the next chapter of Perci Jackson and the Lightning Thief. I will be grateful for any constructive feedback or things that you wish to see in the story and I'll see if I can find a place to fit it in somewhere. Hate for the sake of hate will be ignored and/or laughed at. As always I own nothing, if I did do you think I'd be here. Enjoy!

Ch2

Perci

"Did you even try to make friends while you were there?" I scowled out the window childishly as we sped down the highway.

"I was going to, I really was, but maintaining the glamour made me snappish as all hell. After I, quite thoroughly, rebuffed the first few attempts at friendship nobody else wanted to even try except for Grover." Mom gave me a look out of the corner of her eye.

"And why did you deny his continuous attempts if he was so determined." I held back a snort.

"Please, he didn't actually want to be friends. He just wanted to get a potential demigod to Camp Half-Blood so he could get that stupid searchers license and look for pan. That's the only thing that any satyr wants." She conceded on that point. "Anyway, you never told me what we would be doing on this trip." She smirked at me before pointedly ignoring the kicked puppy look I gave her.

"Oh, just a little something that me and grandfather have been working on for you."

"And it's in the middle of the woods…why?" Mom smirked again before going silent. Just as I opened my mouth to ask again she spoke up.

"Would you really want to go anywhere else for the summer?" I shrugged non committedly, she had me there. "And we walk from here." I leapt out of the car and took a deep breath, already feeling more relaxed than I had in months, as a huge smile grew on my face. As I turned to Mom to see what was taking so long the car exploded, shrapnel bouncing off of my scales harmlessly and tearing my shirt.

"Good thing the things I care about are in my purse. Hey Mom, can't we just fly from here instead?" I could see that she wanted to, badly, but she shook her head.

"As much as I would love to stretch my wings, we can't, it's just too risky." I pouted but did have to agree with her. "Now let's go." We both shot forward, me just a few milliseconds after Mom. We raced through the woods, dodging trees and leaping over boulders until we made it to a clearing.

The clearing was almost a perfect circle of fresh green grass, with several areas of daisys, which were my favourite flower. There was a picnic table that seemed to be carved out of a single piece of stone, and a fire pit which was already lit. But all of that paled in comparison to the man sitting at the table. He had hair black as coal and his eyes were somehow even darker. His skin, in direct contrast to his hair and eyes, was almost paper white, and he was wearing a black suit with a white button up shirt and a blood red tie. He looked to be about twenty, twenty-five tops. Moving faster than any mortal could possibly hope to catch I jumped at the man, who caught me up in a hug as he stood up.

"Grandpa Hades! I didn't know that you would be here." He smiled, and years of stress seemed to just disappear, as if this was the first time he had smiled since christmas three years ago, the last time he had seen me.

"That would make sense, me and your mother wanted it to be a surprise." We were distracted by a flash, and after turning to the source saw Mom with a camera.

"Grandfather." Mom bowed slightly, and Grampa frowned deeply.

"Never bow to me Sally, I've told you this before." He gently set me down and pulled her into a hug that she gratefully returned. "I am not my little brother, and I won't force my family to bow to me."

"Well said Little Brother." It was a woman who had stepped out of the fire. She had, appropriately, fiery red hair and eyes that flickered between red and orange. Her skin was a nice olive colour and she had a simple white sundress and sandals on. She looked to be barely older than twenty-seven.

"Auntie Hesita." I dashed forward and hugged her as well, a gesture which she returned with enthusiasm.

"Hello little one, did you have a good school year?" I pulled a face and shook my head negative.

"I had to keep my glamour up all year because there was a satyr at the school so I was uncomfortable the whole time, which might have caused me to be mean to a lot of other people." I perked up, "But I didn't set this one on fire accidentally. Or dump anyone into shark tank." She laughed and we moved toward Mom and Grampa, who were conversing silently. When we reached them Hestia gave Mom a hug before turning to Gramps and holding out her arms expectantly. He gave an overly dramatic sigh before complying with her demands.

"I've missed you little brother." This was said so quietly that if I didn't have enhanced senses I would've missed it. "I would have visited sooner but Zeus was keeping a close eye on me." She spun around after releasing him. "As much as I would love to stay, the fake I left at the hearth won't fool Zeus for too long so we should get to business." Grandpa gained a serious look before it relaxed slightly. He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a vial filled with a dark purple liquid.

"I know that you hate Poseidon for what he did to your mother, even if that's what gave you to us, so I've been working with Hekate for a solution. This is a potion which I've taken to calling antikatastíste tin oikogéneia or replace the family."

"How does it work?" He smiled warmly at my curiosity.

"I'm glad you asked. Hestia, Sally if you would." Almost in tandem they each pulled out a needle, though I noticed that Moms seemed to be made of a different material, and pricked their fingers. A single drop of blood welled on each of their fingers and they let them drop into the vial. The colour of the potion changed to add a bit of a red hue to it.

"This potion now has my blood, Hesia's blood, your mother's blood and Hekate's blood." He handed me the vial and I held it reverently. "It has mine and Hestia's blood in order to increase your connection to my powers and to replace Poseidon as your godly parent respectively. Hekate refused to help make the potion unless I included her, but her blood should make it easier for you to perform magic and hold up your glamour, and your mother's blood is to make sure that she is not removed as your parent." There was the sound of a hunting horn in the distance. "Drink it quickly, we don't have much time."

Without a moment's hesitation I downed the potion in one go, nearly gagging at the horrible taste. Seconds later I was screaming in agony as my very genetic material was being rewritten. After what felt like an eternity of pain, but was probably only mere minutes, the pain subsided and I shakily got to my feet. Before I could say anything Grampa summoned a full body mirror. My looks had changed drastically.

The first thing I noticed was, of course, my scales. Instead of their previous sea green, they were pitch black with bits of red, orange and purple scattered about. My eyes were entirely different as well. The left eye was black like Mom and Grandpas, while the right eye was a rich purple colour with an inner ring of a warm red colour right around the pupil. My hair hadn't changed much, just somehow getting darker and some auburn streaks

"There, now Poseidon is completely irrelevant. Any powers you had from should be gone, and any control you had over your other powers will be shot to hell. Also with the amount of immortal blood in you, once you reach your prime you should stop ageing just like mother. Now, our final gift before we have to leave." Auntie Hestia, no Mother, reached into the fire pit and pulled out a staff covered in intricate designs.

"This is a naginata, or a bo staff with a blade on the end of it." She pressed a button on it and a blade slid out of the end of it. "I supplied to wood. It is from the oldest redwood tree alive, which has survived several forest fires in its life. Hades supplied the blade. It is a mixture of mortal Carbon Steel, Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Athenian SIlver, and Stygian Iron all of which were melted together with greek fire and cooled in the area where the five rivers of the underworld, the Styx, Lethe, Archeron, Phlegethon, and Cocytus, meet. Finally Hekate inscribed runes over the whole thing, making it completely indestructible, giving it the ability to return to you, and making it easier for you to channel your power through it like so." And the blade became coated in fire. It quickly cut out and Mother handed it to me. "Be safe daughter." she kissed me on the forehead and disappeared in a burst of flames.

"I must also leave." Grampa kissed me in the same place as Mother, did the same for Mom, and was enveloped in shadows for a second before disappearing. Just as he did so a silver arrow flew out of the woods and shattered against my forearm, which I had raised instinctively when I saw the glint of silver.

"Oh come on, that shouldn't count, it would've been a kill shot if the beast hadn't blocked it." Oh it was on.

"You might as well come out, we know you're there now." Out of the trees in front of us came roughly twenty-four teen girls, all in silver parkas and wielding bows with hunting knives at their waists.

"The hunt." Mom's growl surprised me slightly but readied for a fight anyways, content she would tell me later.

"Indeed, monsters." Their apparent leader said, stepping forward. It wasn't Artemis, so it must have been her lieutenant. She had dark brown eyes, copper coloured skin, and the silver tiara braided into the top of her long dark hair gave her the look of a persian princess. "We are here to eliminate you on the orders of Zeus." Godsdamnit


	3. Chapter3

A/N:Hello everybody, Here's the next chapter of Perci Jackson and the Lightning Thief. Eventually I'll try to make the chapters longer, but for now you'll have to make do with what iI've been doing. As always I own nothing and hope you enjoy.

Ch3

Perci

"What did we do to warrant our death's." The hunters seemed taken aback by the question, as if the answer was obvious.

"You mean besides being monsters?" One girl shot back before the girl in the tiara could respond.

"Oh come on, now that's racist." They flinched back as if physically struck. "Yeah sure, we're monsters, but we've never killed anyone." Mom coughed nervously into her hand and I amended my statement. "We've never killed anyone who didn't attack us first." The hunters quickly regained their dignity after being called racist and the girl in the tiara responded.

"As Phoebe said, aside from being monsters, the gods felt a huge surge of magic, as if a ritual had been performed and our Lady ordered us to check it out, on the orders of her father Zeus, and if we found any monsters to eliminate them." as soon as she finished talking the hunters seemed to receive a signal to attack, as they all drew back their bows and fired on us. We didn't even bother to doge, knowing that the arrows couldn't get past our scales. After a minute they stopped shooting and while we were undamaged our clothes were shredded into rags barely covering our modesty.

"Are you done yet?" I yawned as I asked the question, and this enraged one of the hunters, Phoebe if I remembered correctly and she drew her melee weapon. Unlike the hunting knives that I had been told most of the hunters relied on, she had a huge ass warhammer. As she charged I already knew what to do. I put my left foot back to brace myself and prepared to block an overhead smash.

She was ten feet away and closing fast when she started the downward arc, and I had plenty of time to raise my new naginata to block the strike with the shaft. As it hit I was forced to a knee, she's strong as hell, but my weapon didn't so much as waver.

"That's impossible." Her eyes were bugged out as I forced myself off of my knee and onto both feet.

"I'm the definition of Impossible Bitch." I lashed out with a foot, sending her flying into her comrades, which knocked them all over.

"Perci we should leave before Artemis shows up, I doubt that even both of us together could hope to beat her."

"It's too late, beast." We whirled around to see said goddess with a glowing arrow nocked and pointed right at us.

"Is it too late to just talk this out?" Mom pleaded, even as she drew her sword to defend herself.

"Yes." Was the simple reply as she released the arrow. It sped toward me, and I knew I wasn't fast enough to dodge it. It hit me with the force of a train, sending me flying into a tree, which splintered and crashed to the ground.

"Perci!" It was a literal roar coming from her throat. She spun toward Artemis with fire licking the inside of her mouth and breathed. Fire shot forth, engulfing the goddess in an inferno. After a full two minutes of this Mom had to take a breath, and stopped the fire. Artemis stepped out, barely looking singed.

"Impressive, for a lowly beast." She backhanded Mom, who ended up flying off into the forest, and turned to me. I saw red and leapt to my feet. Before engaging the goddess I slammed my naginata into the ground, which opened up for thirty skeletons engulfed in flames to crawl out.

"Take the hunters, don't kill them. The bitch is mine." They nodded eagerly and rushed the hunters with the clattering of bones and crackling of fire.

"I think you have it wrong." She was in front of me faster than I could blink. "YOU are MINE." She backhanded me the same way she did Mom, but I was prepared and flared my wings, stopping me from going very far. She was in front of me again, but I was prepared this time and blocked the punch with the shaft of my weapon. I skidded back a few feet but jumped forward to meet her lunge.

The next few minutes were a blur of blocking and attempting to land hits, until she grew bored and spin kicked me into the picnic table, which was reduced to rubble. She ripped the naginata from my hands and leveled the blade at my throat.

"Any last words, beast." The hunters gathered around to see what was going on. One of them was dragging Mom, who was wrapped in chains and threw her at Artemis's feet.

"Fuck you, Bitch." I spat in her face. She calmly wiped it off and glared at me.

"Very well." She pulled back to strike, and I closed my eyes, waiting for death. But it never came. I opened my eyes to see my new Mother holding Artemis's wrist.

"Touch my daughter one more time and I Incinerate you." Artemis paled and dropped the naginata before quickly stepping back with her hands raised in surrender. The hunters had also paled, but they had dropped to their knees. Thunder rumbled in the sky, and Mother glared at it for a second before turning back to Artemis. "Tell my baby brother that I'm going to heal my daughter before I even think about appearing in front of him." With that she laid her hands on me and Mom and, after telling us to close our eyes, flashed us away.

Hestia

"What were you thinking," I scolded, as Perci sat in my fireplace and Sally on my couch, both eating brownies that I had summoned. "Why would you even try to fight her?"

"We didn't want to." Perci protested, "But she could have caught us even if we tried to escape, I could barely even see her moving when she attacked, and she was toying with us." I sighed, accepting what she said, even as I despaired inside. I mourned for every demigod death, and I knew it would be so much worse if it happened to her since she was my daughter now.

"Fine, get changed so we can go to the council meeting, and be prepared to answer some questions." Both of them quickly shed themselves of the meager rags now barely covering their shame and slipped into the clothes I had brought them. Sally's new outfit was a black short sleeved shirt with the words 'Death To Barbie' on it, with slits in the back for her wings of course, a pair of blue-jeans, and sandals. Luckily their feet had remained normal, if not a bit scaley and with claws. I had opted for something completely different for Perci.

Instead of her normal t-shirt and sweatpants she now had a black, short-sleeved, corset with red strings, again with wing holes, black tights with hints of red and purple underneath a black skirt with red and purple accents, and black thigh high combat boots(1). I had seen in the window of some strange store when walking through the mortal world, somewhere in Seattle, and thought that it would be a perfect christmas present for her. It had originally come with a red cape, but I figured it would get in the way of her wings, and I personally added the purple to it once I learned of Hekate refusing to be left out of the adoption potion. Best to represent all of her parents, yes.

"Where did you find this Mother?" The term of endearment made me happier than I imagined it would.

"Somewhere in Seattle, I saw it and thought it would look better on you. I need a new christmas gift for you though." She almost surprised me with the hug she gave me, but I knew her enough that I was prepared to catch the scaled missile. "Anyway, we need to go, don't need to be later than we already are. Now close your eyes." They both did so, trusting me implicitly, and Perci released me so that I had a hand on each of their shoulders. With no more words to be said, I flashed us to the throne room.

Perci

As soon as we appeared, Mom dropped down on one knee, bowing to the gods but I remained standing.

"YOU DARE NOT BOW TO ME MONSTER‽‽" Zeus's bellow left my ears ringing for a second before the healing effects of Mother's brownies kicked in and repaired my eardrums.

"I only bow to those who have earned it," Here I smiled at Mother, "and that's only if they want me to."

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE…" Zeus stood up to his, admittedly impressive, height of fifteen feet, a lightning bolt appearing in his hands. I was saved when a tendril of fire wrapped around his wrist and yanked it to the right, sending the bolt off course by a fair margin.

"Like I told your daughter, if you lay a single damn finger on her I will destroy you the same way we did father." The tone of her voice left no doubt as to whether or not she would actually do it, and Zeus hastily sat back down, somehow still looking majestic as he did so. I may not like him, or most of the gods for that matter, but I had to admit that almost all of them were extremely beautiful. Except Hephestus, obviously, though he was still oddly alluring.

"Why did you call us here," His eyes narrowed, "My Lord." He seemed satisfied.

"Because Hestia broke her oath."

"No she didn't."

"Don't even try to lie to me child, you are all the proof I need." I stopped him from starting that rant that I could tell was building up.

"We never said that she was my birth mother, or even truly my mother, for all you know she could have sired me, which would mean she still has her maidenhood." The gods seemed to understand, while both Artemis and Athena got thoughtful looks on their faces. Zeus nodded and gestured for me to continue.

"As it is, neither of those are correct." I was now pacing for some reason. "To know what really happened I need to take you back twelve years and a few months. It was december thirteenth, 1999, and Posiden was walking along the beach at montauk." Most of the gods seemed to have already connected some of the dots from little bit alone. "While there he ran across what he first assumed was a mortal. When she saw him she bowed deeply. Turns out she wasn't as mortal as he thought, she was the legacy of both a greek and a roman demigod, both of whom happened to be children of Hades, and Pluto of course." When I mentioned the name of Grampa's other form the gods shivered slightly as their forms shifted rapidly between greek and roman before settling back on greek.

"He asked her for her name and she, of course, gave it to him. After several minutes of talk, my mom had risen from her bow, Poeisdon offered to sleep with her. Offended and appalled, my mom shadow travelled away, but Poesidon was waiting for this to happen, he knew how the children of his brother acted. He quickly grabbed onto her and they both landed on the floor of a cabin. I'll spare you the details, but Poeisdon raped her, quite viciously and multiple times." All of the goddesses glared at Poseidon, and a few gods, glared at the pale faced god.

"Just about nine monthes, August 18 to be exact, I was born. Mom began to train me when I was six. See, she knew about the prophecy and so was training me to survive. At nine she told me what he had done to her, and in that moment I found I didn't want him to be my father." Poeisidon was actually rather red now, in anger or embarrassment I couldn't tell, and some of the other divine beings in the room fingered their weapons. "At ten I met my Grandpa Hades, and complained about my predicament and that brings us to today. Over the last three years He and Hekate have been working on a potion, one to replace one person's genetic code and replace it with anothers. Grandpa gave me one with his, Mom's, and Mother's blood in it, completely removing any trace of Posiedon from myself. And Hekate, refusing to be left out of the plan, made me her champion." I purposefully left out the part about not being born the way I am, as well as the fact that Hekate was technically my mother as well.

"You weave a compelling tale, especially so with the faces Poseidon has been making, but I have a bigger problem with you." WIth that he snapped his fingers and Mom disappeared in a flash of gold light, with a surprised look on her face. "My master bolt is missing, and I suspect you had something to with it. So if you don't return my bolt before the solstice than I will tourture your mom before doing the same to you and throwing both of you into Tartarus." Godsdammit. "Also you need to go to Camp Half-Blood to get a quest." Oh fuck all kinds of duck. "One more thing, you will not be allowed to hide your appearance any longer no mortal can see you anyways. Now leave!" and he disappeared, followed by everyone except Mother.

"You'll do good sweetie, I know you will." She kissed my forehead and teleported away in a pillar of fire.

"This is going to be my full gods forsaken summer isn't it." My only response was silence.

A/N: Tried to make this one a bit longer, hope you liked it.

1: Basically Ruby's outfit from RWBY, bus with some purple added and the cape removed.

And Question from me: does anyone have something they'd like to see in the story? If so, PM me or put it in the comments, I'll see what I can do.


End file.
